Early maturing cultivars in the East Coast and Great Lakes regions mature only about 10-15% of their crop by July 10. Providing a red raspberry plant that matures a high percentage of fruit in late June and very early July in the East Coast and Great Lakes regions would have the benefit of increasing the length of the harvest season in these regions.